


The Aoba Johsai Boys Volleyball Club Reunion

by arachnidsTestimony



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Original Character(s), Pro Volleyball Player Kyoutani Kentarou, Reunions, Sendai Frogs Volleyball Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsTestimony/pseuds/arachnidsTestimony
Summary: It all started with a mass email to everyone who had been one Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team in Shigeru’s second year. The email was from his old captain, Oikawa Tooru, asking everyone if they wanted to have a little reunion party, since he would be leaving Argentina to visit, and wanted to see them all. Shigeru clicked on recipients, and went down the line, trying to see who all had received an email from their captain. True enough, he could see everyone who had been on the team listed there. He had missed his friends, and if he was honest he could stand to contact them more, so with a small smile, Shigeru closed the laptop and headed to the kitchen where he could hear his husband and daughter making lunches.or, in which Yahaba and Kyoutani are married and have a daughter, but no one except Watari knew that, until the reunion
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 250





	The Aoba Johsai Boys Volleyball Club Reunion

It all started with a mass email to everyone who had been one Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team in Shigeru’s second year. The email was from his old captain, Oikawa Tooru, asking everyone if they wanted to have a little reunion party, since he would be leaving Argentina to visit, and wanted to see them all. Shigeru clicked on recipients, and went down the line, trying to see who all had received an email from their captain. True enough, he could see everyone who had been on the team listed there. He had missed his friends, and if he was honest he could stand to contact them more, so with a small smile, Shigeru closed the laptop and headed to the kitchen where he could hear his husband and daughter making lunches.

“But that cheese tastes bad,” Mai, his daughter, whined to her father, who was currently making a sandwich, “use the other one, it way better.”

“This one isnt for you, squirt, don't worry. It’s for me, and I think this cheese is delicious, thank you very much,” Shigeru’s husband, Kentarou, laughed, before noticing him in the doorway, and smiling softly at him.

“You two are my perfect little chefs, huh?” Shigeru joked, walking over and putting his arms around his husband from behind. “What's one the menu today?”

They were all gathered around the island in the kitchen, Mai in her seat on one side, with Kentarou assembling sandwiches on the side without seating. Three plates were in front of him, two with already made sandwiches, the one with a side of Goldfish clearly Mai’s, while he was in the middle of making one. Struck with the thought that of course he had left his own for last, Shigeru felt the wave of fondness for his lover he had grown accustomed to feeling at least sixty times a day wash over him as he stood with his head on Kentarou’s shoulder.

“Ham and Cheese sandwiches!” Mai exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air and grinning wildly at her fathers, before pouting and glaring at Kentarou, “but Dad tried to put gross stuff on yours before I stopped him.”

“And what would that be, little miss?” Shigeru choked out, trying not to laugh at how adorable his daughter looked, angry and pouting in her princess tutu on a Saturday afternoon.

“He tried to put lettuce on it! Gross!” Mai pretended to gag, though with how dramatic she could get, she might actually have been, “But don’t worry, Dad, I stopped him, and protected you!”

“Thank you, I’m saved,” Shigeru laughed, letting go of his husband to go and sit by his daughter instead. Turning to look at Kentarou, he wondered how his husband would respond to the new topic he was about to bring up. “Oikawa sent an email to us today.”

“What for, isn't he in some place in the Americas?” and wasn't it telling that despite claiming he had no care for what their old captain did, he still remembered where he was, and no doubt knew he was in Argentina, playing for teams there.

“Actually, that’s partially what it was about. He’s coming back soon and wants to organize a reunion for our second year team, I think it’ll be- thank you - fun.” Shigeru accepted the finished sandwich he was given, beginning to eat after Kentarou crossed and joined them on the seating side.

“Could be fun, do you know who all will come?”

“I assume everyone, no one could ever really say no to Oikawa could they, so we’ll probably have to get a sitter for Mai, do you think Tadashi and Kei will be available?” Mai lit up at the mention of her favorite sitters, Kentarou’s teammate on the Sendai frogs, Tsukishima Kei, and his husband of one year Tsukishima Tadashi, previously Yamaguchi Tadashi, and began bouncing in her seat in excitement.

“Yes! I wanna play with Tada and Kei again!” she squealed, clapping her hands as she spoke.

Kentarou sighed happily, giving away just how fond he was of the idea to see everyone again. “Alright, we can respond later, I wonder if Iwaizumi will arm wrestle me, for old times sake, huh?” He laughed, and Shigeru relaxed even more, if it was even possible, “Mai kiddo, eat your goldfish c’mon.”

  
  


It was the day of the reunion, and things had gone a little sideways, if Shigeru was honest. 

First, the Sendai Frogs had found out they had a game today, so Kentarou was going to be late to the reunion, which was stressing him out because he was convinced it would put the spotlight on him when he arrived. It had taken multiple hugs from Mai and kisses from Shigeru to calm him down to a state where he could be assured that Shigeru would keep any unnecessary attention off of him.

Then, Tadashi got a last minute interview with a company he’d been interested in for months, so Shigeru had naturally cancelled the request for him to sit for Mai, as he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if Tadashi lost his chance at an amazing opportunity such as this. With neither him nor his husband able to babysit Mai, and Watari Shinji, who usually would babysit when they couldn't, also being at the reunion and as such unavailable, Shigeru was forced to take her with him to the reunion, which led to where they were, with Shigeru calling his old Captain, hoping it would be ok if he brought his daughter. He had texted Kentarou, but since he was likely in the middle of the game, he couldn't be sure he had seen it yet.

“Yahoo, Ya-chan, whats up!” the voice of his old captain came from his phone, which was on the doc. “Are you on your way now, some people have already shown up, you know! I’m actually surprised they let us borrow the old gym, but it makes sense since we were always-”

“Oikawa hey, sorry you know I love listening to how we were always the favorite generation, but I have something important to ask you!” Shigeru tried to keep his voice down, but the anxiety flooding through him made his volume rise a bit.

“Oh? Ok, Shigeru, what’s up? Something wrong? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, it's just,” he tried to figure out how to word it correctly, “my sitters cancelled last minute, so I have my daughter here with me, actually, hey Mai honey? Say hi to Oikawa.” he glanced back at his daughter who looked excited at the mention of meeting someone new.

“Hi! Are you the setter Dad always talks about, his senpai who had a ‘amazing killer jump serve’?” my name is Mai, by the way!” Mai giggled, realising she forgot to introduce herself at the end.

“Mai-chan, you sound positively adorable, and yes I am your Dad’s old senpai! Oh my goodness, I can’t wait to meet you!” Oikawa raised his voice on the phone, assumedly so Mai would be able to hear him, before speaking again at a normal volume, “That is what this about, hm? You called to make sure it was ok to bring your daughter? It’s fine, no one will mind, if anything I’m sure they’ll be excited meet her! Don't worry, I’ll tell everyone when they get here, so no one will be surprised, see you soon Ya-chan!” As always, Oikawa answered and took care of everything Shigeru was going to bring up, then hung up so as to not let him stress anymore. Shigeru was going to thank him a hundred times for being the best senpai when they got there.

  
  


“Yahoo, Ya-chan! And is this little Mai-chan?” Oikawa smiled from the entrance to Aoba Johsai’s gym, where the team was gathered inside.

Mai ran ahead after looking up and getting a nod from Shigeru, towards Oikawa and as soon as she was in front of him, stuck out her hand and looked up into his eyes. 

“Hello, my name is Mai!” she nearly shouted at Oikawa, causing both adults to laugh, and for Shigeru to rush over and pick her up, settling her on his hip.

“Sorry, sorry, we’re working on volume when excited.” Shigeru chuckled, bouncing Mai on his hip while Oikawa looked at them fondly.

“Must have gotten it from his mother then, since you were never one to be loud, unless it came to Mad-Dog,” Oikawa giggled.

“Nu-uh! Dad always says I got it from Dad! And then Dad tells him at least I'm not shoving people against-” Mai began, before Shigeru stepped in and cut her off.

“That's enough, honey, Oikawa was there when it happened after all,” Shigeru sighed, having hoped he’d make it through the reunion without someone bringing up ‘the wall push’ as Seijoh had dubbed it after the match, “but yes, Mai did get her loudness from her father.”

“My apologies, then.” Oikawa smiled softly, letting Shigeru know he wouldn't be getting a complaint of his love life from him, which he then voiced, just to be safe.

“Don't worry, I never thought you would, especially with, forgive the forwardness, how you used to hang off Iwaizumi, and call him ‘Iwa-chan’ at every opportunity.” Shigeru smiled at his old upperclassman.

“Oh well, you’ve certainly got me there, but speaking of, why don't we head inside, everyone is excited to see you, and miss Mai here, of course.” Oikawa blushed at the mention of Iwaizumi, which made Shigeru suspicious there may still be something there, before ushering them inside the gym.

  
  


Everyone adored Mai, and was happy to meet her, minus Shinji of course, who got a yell of “Uncle Shinji” and a hug when Mai caught sight of him, which made everyone who saw stare in adorable awe at them. Shigeru, having been anxious of it, was happy when no one stuttered or made comment when Mai casually mentioned her two fathers. He really had the best team didn't he.It was halfway through when Mai started asking when her other father would come, and things got confusing.

“Oh, is your husband going to come pick her up?” Kindaichi asked in response. They were all sitting in a circle, much like they used to in highschool when they had ‘team hangout day’ as they used to call them.

“No? Why would he just stop by-” Shigeru tried to ask.

“Ooh, you should have him come in! I wanna see who Ya-chan married!” Oikawa interrupted and slung an arm around Shigeru and laughed, only confusing him more.

“But you already know him-” he tried again, only to be interrupted again, this time by Kunimi.

“Hey, Kyoutani’s here.” Kunimi monotoned, pointing everyone’s attention to the doorway, where sure enough stood Kentarou.

“Hey-” Shigeru’s husband began, but he was cut off. Must have been a husband thing, seeing how much this was happening to them now, Shigeru thought.

“Dad! You're here!” Mai shouted, jumping out of her seat, which had been on Iwaizumi’s lap, running and jumping on Kentarou.

“Dad!?” the rest of the team, minus Shinji and Shigeru, yelled, confused why she would be calling him her father.

“Hey squirt!” Kentarou laughed, picking up Mai and spinning her around, making her laugh and squirm in his arms until he brought her in for a hug, looking up to Shigeru, who was standing form his place in the circle. “She didn't misbehave, right?”

“No no, she’s been good and polite to everyone. How was the game?” Shigeru asked, walking over and laying a hand on Kentarous arm. In the background, everyone stared in disbelief, once again, minus Shinji, who was smiling at their surprise.

“Good, we beat ‘em, but Kei kept apologizing for not being able to babysit, and when I got my phone, I had twenty frickin’ messages from Tadashi saying the same thing. They invited us over for dinner again this weekend.” Kentarou laughed, before leaning in and kissing Shigeru on the cheek.

This was the point where everyone seemed to have gotten over their surprise, as Oikawa shouted “Wait wait  _ wait. _ Kyoutani is your husband?”

“Yeah, you got somethin’ with it, Oikawa?” Kentarou threatened, before softening under Shigeru’s gaze, muttering a “Sorry, love.”

“ ‘Love’ ?” Kindaichi wheezed, “did Mad-Dog really just call Yahaba ‘love’?”

“Yeah, I did, turnip, you got an issue too?” Kentarou was getting angry again, thinking everyone had an issue with them being married, much like Shigeru had at first. Looking to Iwaizumi, he silently begged for help.

“Kyoutani, no one has an issue with your marriage, don’t worry,” Iwaizumi sighed, Kentarou relaxing almost immediately, causing Shigeru to hold in a laugh. “We’re just surprised since the last time we checked, you guys hated each other. And now you’re married with a kid, and calling him ‘love’.”

“Yeah, we just didn't expect the Mad-Dog to be a big Lap-Dog, you could say,” Oikawa laughed, leaning onto Iwaizumi without realising it, though Kentarou certainly did.

“Says the captain who was clearly in love with his ace and begged for attention from his ‘Iwa-chan’ every five minutes,” Kentarou raised his voice and imitated their old captains higher whine, making Oikawa squawk angrily.

“Iwa-chan, defend me against mean Mad-Dog-chan!” Oikawa whined, much to everyone’s surprise, sounding exactly like Kentarou had, causing them all to laugh, and for Mattsun and Maki to tease their captain like they used to.

After explaining how they’d had a small ceremony, the only person from the team having been in attendance being Shinji, they were given congratulations on the marriage, and they specified they’d been married for two years, and dating since first year out of highschool, much to the surprise of everyone. They explained that the reason they still went by Yahaba and Kyoutani to be as simple as they had hyphenated their last names, having not bee able to decide who’s they’d take, and the issue with Kentarou already being known on a team as Kyoutani. So they usually only used their maiden last names in common practice, like on Kyoutani’s jersey, or in normal conversation. 

The team was happy for them, and by the time the reunion was over and everyone was heading home, everyone agreed to keep more in touch.

While driving home, Mai asleep in the backseat, Shigeru was struck by how little had changed, even after all the years they’d been apart. He voiced his thoughts to his husband in the passenger seat.

“Well, they’re still our teammates, why would they change?” he said simply, which was enough for Shigeru.

After all, they’d been perfect before, and they were perfect now, so why would they ever change.


End file.
